When Julian listens to Scott Pilgrim
by undecidedfornow
Summary: For now oneshot possible chapter story. Jogan and Stuart Trio. Julian finds out just how much the songs on the Scott Pilgrim album relates to him and his friends


**Author's note**

**So this is something I wrote while listen to the song and reading Jogan fanfiction. I was thinking about editing it later to be in more of a story format because I have some ideas for a couple of the other songs on the album. But first i wanted to see if it was any good. So please let me know if you like it and I'm working on adding another chapter. Enjoy!**

The Stuart hall was filled with the calming sounds of pages being turned and pencils scratching into the night. The usual soft sounds of a movie could be heard coming from the resident actor's room. As the credits finished rolling, two thirds of the Stuart trio was passed out on their friends couch. Julian up as he always is watched his friends, amazed that they could fall asleep to such a movie as Scott Pilgrim vs. the World of all things. He knew they had a tiring week, all of them did, but it was always hard for Julian to shut his head up and sleep at night. This matter was not helped by the fact that the boy who took up 75% of the actors thoughts (the other 20% to his stalker and 5% split between scripts and grades) was lying beside him so close they were almost touching. Jules was about to get up when this said boy decided to use his shoulder as a pillow. "Great" he muttered to himself. It wasn't that Julian minded all that much but he certainly did not want to fall asleep on a couch when it was his room and a comfortable bed was only a few feet away. He thought about pushing Logan off of him but he looked down at his not still friend who had a calmness you never see on him anymore. Julian may be a diva but he wasn't heartless enough to wake him when he could finally find peace. So Julian was there unable to sleep or move without fear of waking his friend. He decided since there was no way out he might as well try to sleep; he took out his IPhone and went to music. He scanned over his most recent purchase, the Scott Pilgrim album. The boys only got a half hour into the movie before realizing it had amazing music. He put the album on shuffle even though most of the songs are rock he just needed some noise to go to sleep. Lucky for him the first song that came on seemed to be slow, he closed his eyes and tried to snuggle as much as he could to Logan without waking the sleeping prefect.

_You'd think id leave your side baby you know me better than that you'd think I'd leave you down when your down on your knees I wouldn't do that_

Julian thought to all the times when he left. He never actually left them; he would always be back in a heartbeat whenever Logan or Derek needed him. Always by their side when things got bad. Logan doesn't even know that his shoot could still be going on except Julian demanded they wrap his scenes early much to the chagrin of his director and cast mates, all because Derek asked him to come back and help Logan. He knew he still should have been there more but his career was very important to him. And sometimes he had to get away; it hurt too much to see Logan so happy with someone that wasn't him; that would never be him. He hoped that Lo at least knew with all the joking that Jules keeps leaving, that Julian never really left, and never could he would always get pulled back to the blond prefect.

_I'll tell you you're right when you want_

Julian almost laughed at that. That was something that Julian would never do. Jules was always the first to call Logan out on his crap. But really that makes for a much better relationship than just being a yes man. No matter how much he loved the boy, he wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

_And if only you could see into me_

Gd how Julian wished that Logan would see through this mask he built and notice that something is wrong. But know Lo is just as ignorant a squid as ever. Part of Jules still hopes Logan see him as more than a friend, but he has long since accepted that that would never happen.

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there_  
><em>Hold you tight, to me<em>  
><em>Oh when you're low, I'll be there<em>  
><em>By your side<em>

Julian dreamed of a future where it would be just the two of them curled up together protecting each other from the world around, keeping warm by the others body heat. Make every trace of sadness disappear just by being close him.

_When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in_  
><em>I will show you, you're so much better than you know<em>

Julian hated so much how people like the Windsors just saw Logan as a monster. And worst of all how Logan was starting to believe them. Julian knows that's not true and would do anything to prove that to him and show his how perfect he is in Julian's mind. Hopefully someday Logan would believe him.

_When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again_  
><em>I will find you, darling and I will bring you home<em>

Julian knows how lost Logan feels on the meds and Julian hates seeing his friend like that. He wants nothing more than to bring him out of that haze so he could feel all the emotions he should without putting anyone in danger.

_And if you want to cry_  
><em>I am here to dry your eyes<em>  
><em>And in no time, you'll be fine<em>

Julian knows he can make Logan feel better but not as much as Kurt can. Julian wants to be the one to make Logan feel better and he certainly handle a few punches a lot better than the dainty Windsor counter tenor could. Logan is not the break down crying kind of guy when he gets upset he is more likely to throw things and trash the room instead. Julian has on occasion handled that and pulled him out of his rage enough to get him to take his dreaded pills.

As the song starts to repeat its self Julian can't help but sing along under his breath; Careful not to get too loud and wake up either of the sleeping boys. As the song comes to a close Julian finds himself slowly drifting off into the realm of sleep. His mind filled with dreams of him and Logan in Canada holding each other close and slow dancing in the snow. Soon he's deep into the best sleep he's had in months with a smile on his face.

Logan is not usually a light a sleeper but it's not light he is in the best sleeping position at the moment. He is confused for a second to the warmth coming only on his left side and is awaken gently by the soft sound coming from his friend's lips only a few inches away. He vaguely remembers the song from the movie he just watched but it has so much more meaning coming from his sleepy friend, as if the song was meant to reassure someone. Takes a moment to assess their position; him and Julian are pressed next to each other with his head on Julian's shoulder and Julian's arm slung around him protectively. Before Logan could try to move he gets lulled back to sleep by his friends voice. He straight friend he reminds himself but in that moment he could care less. He lets his eyes flutter closed again as he nuzzles closer to the actor. Logan falls asleep with a smile, thinking about being with Julian in snowy Canada slow dancing to By Your Side.

Derek awakes the next morning at 5 to get to rowing practice when he sees his two friends cuddled together on the other side of the couch. "About time" he says as he gets up. He knows Jules didn't confess anything last night but at least progress has been made. He gets ready and before he leaves he glances back at his friends Logan is practically on Julian's lap with his head nestled on Jules's chest. Julian's arms are wrapped tight around Logan and his head on Logan's back. He laughs as he tries to think how awkward it would be like for them when they both wake up. Derek leaves the room, for a reason unknown, with By Your Side stuck in his head.

**P.S. I'm still really new at this so please review and tell me if there is any way you think I could get better. Thanks for reading!**

**-Mika **


End file.
